


Don't Forget, Alonzo

by usernamealwaystaken



Category: Join the Party (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, tho johnny's only in it for like a sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamealwaystaken/pseuds/usernamealwaystaken
Summary: After Greg and Alonzo's Bad Day™, Alonzo requests a nice lullaby to help them calm down. When Greg's first attempt doesn't go quite as planned, he tries again once Alonzo sets out for Antipolis.





	Don't Forget, Alonzo

Today had certainly been a bad day. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

 

Alonzo helped his husband up the grand spiraling staircase and into their room. Greg was still getting used to the crutches, so they trudged up the stairs at a snail’s pace. This, however, was not enough to distract him from ranting about their new, maybe permanent, guests at the castle.

 

“I’d have that damn robot turned into scrap metal if I could. And if the warlock casts Light one more time, I’m gonna lose it. He has darkvision, what does he even need it for?”

 

Alonzo frowned. It may be something about him being a bard, but Greg’s words seemed to have the power to bring the mood down just as much as they could be the most inspirational speech he’s ever heard. Alonzo remained quiet as he set Greg down on his side of the bed. James said Greg would be fine enough to sleep in their shared bed instead of a hospital bed on a different floor, though Alonzo was unsure if this was because it was actually fine or because he didn’t want to separate the newlyweds.

 

Greg swung his bad leg over the side of the bed and elevated it on an extra pillow, wincing dramatically. He would have to sleep on his back, which was uncomfortable, but at least he would be able to feel Alonzo’s warmth pressing into his side. Alonzo, however, seemed to have other plans. Greg was temporarily brought out of his rant by the sight of Alonzo digging around in their closet.

 

“What are you doing over there?” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Alonzo kept digging, throwing around discarded garments – various pants and casualwear, even the suits left abandoned on the floor from their wedding night – until he found what he was looking for. A violin carved from the finest wood in Fidapolis. The neck and tuning pegs were decorated with carvings of golden leaves and the Fidapolis banner was inlaid in the wood. It was said that this violin was blessed by Milil himself. Alonzo brought over the violin and bow and placed them both in Greg’s hands.

 

“Well, today has been… pretty bad. But hey, why don’t we wind down with a nice lullaby?” Alonzo said, slipping into bed, careful not to move too much for the sake of his husband’s injury.

 

Greg was beaming as he felt Alonzo curl into his side. He gripped the bow in one hand and placed the violin against his neck with the other. He plucked each individual string, tuning them as he went along. Alonzo’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of soft, beautiful chords filling the room with a soothing melody, but his eyes fly open at what he hears.

 

Alonzo wasn’t sure if Greg heard him when he said “lullaby”, because what came out of Greg’s violin sounded like the score behind an epic boss battle. It was a good song, sure, but it made for a lousy lullaby. The staccato was too exciting and the crescendo was too loud. It was as if he was using up the rest of his Bardic Inspiration points for the night, just because he had some left over. Nevertheless, the music put a smile on Greg’s face, which was much better than the frustrated frowns and cringes of pain he wore all throughout the day, so Alonzo closed his eyes again and enjoyed the music.

 

As the song went on, he noticed Greg’s playing getting sloppier. At first he was just missing a note here and there, but it was then followed by long strokes of his bow before he continued his more upbeat tone. Alonzo cracked one eye open during one of the long continuous notes and saw Greg with his eyes closed, head pitching to the side and lips slightly parted. Alonzo gave a small snort and took in the sight. Greg was so heated about today it seemed he just burnt himself right out. Alonzo slipped the violin out of his hands, startling him awake.

 

“Wha-? Zo?” Greg sputtered out in his half-awake state.

 

Alonzo put the violin and bow down gently on the floor. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep, love.”

 

* * *

 

Today had been a really, super fun day.

 

At first he thought that maybe having the Giant Mistake was a giant mistake, but the spirit of a drunken good time hit him so hard and so fast that everything else was just a blur. Once those cool teens and that fancy lizard guy started egging him on, he couldn’t help but have another Giant Mistake and a bucket of wine. Yeah Johnny ruined their fun on the bridge and brought down the mood for a bit, but he was gonna kick that Bone Whale in its bone whale-y butt and save the town just like the champion he is!

 

Alonzo stumbled into his room and nearly fell onto his bed. He stopped himself quickly, putting a hand over his mouth and hoping the alcohol still surging through his system wouldn’t cause him to puke. He knew if he got into bed he would never get back out. He turned and walked over to the pack he dumped on the other side of the room. With an over-the-top yell, he tripped over the rug about halfway there.

 

“You okay in there, Alonzo?” Johnny called out from outside his door.

 

“Mmmmyeah ’m fine.” Alonzo slurred out.

 

That response seemed good enough for Johnny because he heard a sigh and footsteps walking back over to his own room. Alonzo finished his journey to his pack crawling. He sat up and pulled out a potion he figured he’ll need in the morning for his sure to be killer hangover. As he rummaged through his belongings, his hand hit a small wooden box he didn’t remember packing. He shrugged and took it out. Attached to it was a neatly folded piece of paper. Alonzo walked it over to his bed, put the potion down on the bedside table, and finally allowed himself to lay down.

 

Alonzo set the box down next to him and untied the paper from it. On it was a message that he was too drunk to read, but he could recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was the same loopy cursive that he used to see every month when he and Greg would write to each other before they got married. Whatever was written on this paper would likely be the sweetest thing he’s ever read. He hugged the paper to his chest briefly, wishing it were him. He was excited to go on this trip and he loved being around Inara, Johnny, and Tracey, but he wished Greg got to come along too.

 

He hadn’t been married to Greg for long, but sleeping alone now felt lonely and hollow.

 

Alonzo spread his arms out on the bed and hit his elbow on the box. He winced at the weird sensation in his elbow before reaching over and grabbing it. There was a crank on the side of it in the shape of a stylized golden leaf. It looked like a music box. The wood wasn’t as smooth as it could be, and, when he opened it up, he saw a rushed carving of a figurine holding a violin. When Alonzo turned the crank, soft music flooded the room.

 

He recognized the melody instantly. It was the same song Greg played the day it was decided that it was time for Alonzo to make his mark as the champion of the Concentric States. The same day Greg got hurt trying to help him. Alonzo listened to the soothing melody in silence. The crescendo wasn’t as loud as it was that first night and it no longer sounded like the soundtrack of an epic battle. He could imagine Greg’s content expression as he played the now calm tune on his violin. Alonzo smiled, placed the still-playing music box on the bedside table, and fell asleep to the sound of home.


End file.
